Falling from Cloud nine
by Flomo
Summary: Secrets are revealed, and everyone's friendship and loyalty is put to the test. All because of that one night Steve may have (accidentally) left a Captain America sized dent in a truck. (to his defense the car crashed into him, he can't help he's a genetically engineered super human.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first drop of rain

Over the past 2 weeks Steve had been spending a lot of time with one of his neighbors in his apartment complex. She had golden blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders. She had pale green eyes and black glasses. She had said her name was Clarity, though she offered no last name. Steve had yet to figure her out. She was very... unique. She was always smiling, a true and genuine smile. She found humor in the strangest of places. They met in unfortunate circumstances, which she quickly apologized for and offered him coffee to make up for it. She took him to her place and after that they just hit it off. He had asked her if she'd like to go out somewhere besides their apartments, but she said she preferred a more intimate setting. She said that the term "dating" was too official and that they were just having fun. She had helped Steve in a time where he felt lost. It had been nearly a year since the avengers saved the world and Steve hadn't done much. He spent a lot of time alone and remembering. She was beginning to help Steve let go of the past.

Tonight they were meeting in Steve's apartment to watch a movie. Clarity had insisted he watch The Titanic because he needed to learn the songs so he wouldn't be so confused when she started singing them. Also back in his day the titanic was more of a legend, a story passed down through time, rather than a piece of history like it is now. Steve's thought were interrupted when a loud knocking sounded at his door. He smiled and went over to open the door. He was immediately ambushed by a small blonde blur. She was a very physical person, it had taken some time for Steve to get used to but now he found he actually really liked it. She pulled away and beamed.

"Steve! I brought the movie, You put it in. Don't pretend your dumb and can't do it, I'm not falling for that again! You just like it when I help you. I have a hard time believing you're like 90. Anyways, I am going to go pop the popcorn. They seriously need to make a microwave that can pop like 5 bags at a time because you fucking inhale that shit..." She trailed off running to his small kitchen. Steve just laughed. For such a small young woman she sure did have a ton of energy. Her thoughts zipped like lightning bolts out of her mouth in random bursts. Steve normally could keep up with it but sometimes he just smiled and nodded till she wore herself out.

"Please don't put two bags in at once again, I am not cleaning that up!" He teased.

"You know what, I am pretty sure that was your idea." She retorted

"Yes but you still did it fully well knowing it wouldn't work." She stuck her tongue out at him as she began to pop bag #3. Steve watched fondly as she danced around the kitchen singing softly to herself; bouncing on her feet.

"Okay! Movie time!" She laughed and brought all the popcorn out. They settled in on the couch.

In the end Steve didn't get much of the movie. Clarity was to busy singing the Celine Dion song in inappropriate moments and trying to get Steve to reenact some of the scenes with her. At one point she spread out on the couch and demanded to be drawn like a french girl. Steve was too busy laughing to catch most of the movie but it was fine. He enjoyed Clarity's bursts of singing and random comments.

"Hey, wanna dance?" She asked softly as the credits rolled and the song she had been singing all night came on, "My heart will go on".

"I don't know how..." Steve replied, in the back of his mind he remembers Peggy... The dance they had promised each other but knew would never happen.

"It's okay." She smiled lightly. She wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Just try not to step on me." She whispered as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. They must have looked strange, the certainly weren't dressed in formal dancing attire. Unless you considered white t-shirts and over sized sweaters formal wear.

Steve's grip tightened as memories of losing Peggy came through his mind.

"Steve... It's okay. Just let it go. It's not forgetting, or not caring it's letting go. You need to do that Steve." She laid her head on his chest. Though she was tall for a woman, she was short compared to Steve. He couldn't find the words to reply. The song was reaching and end, but they stayed close. Steve didn't want to let go, though he knew it was irrational, he felt that if he let go he'd be losing another important person in his life.

"Steve, I can't replace her. I'm not going to try, But Steve I..." She pulled back just enough to look in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." Steve said.

"I'll stay as long as I can..." She replied. She watched a single tear fall slowly down his face. Her eyes held fear and sadness.

Steve had only kissed one person before, sure a few women decided to take it upon themselves, his first actual kiss was with Peggy. But it didn't compare to what it felt like when Clarity's lips met his. He felt himself being pulled back to the present. It was only a slight touch, but it left Steve breathless. Before Clarity could begin to say something he pulled her back in. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself against him. Her soft body meshing perfectly with his.

"So does this make us 'official' now?" He smiled down at her when they pulled back again.

"Kind of almost." She replied her cheeks flushing red.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 the ripples

Nearly a month later Clarity had decided to finally go somewhere other than their apartments with Steve. They had been on many strange adventures, and today was another one of them. He had no idea where they were going, or what they were doing all Clarity had said was wear something white. They left his apartment, both dressed in white, and got in a cab. That led them to wear they were now, Clarity clutching Steve's arm so hard it might hurt if he weren't a super human, and darting through a crowd of people. Steve observed how Clarity maneuvered through the crowd, trying to avoid touching anyone. She seemed nervous and jumped back a little every time someone brushed against her causing her to apologize.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he followed her lead.

"Uh, Yeah. I just don't like large groups of people." She shrugged. Finally they arrived at the building she was looking for, she practically ran inside. She paused for a moment to take a shaky breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Steve asked

"Yeah, Yeah. I just don't go out a lot. I'm not used to being around people." She smiled and led him to an elevator.

"Where are we?" Steve asked.

"This is a dance studio. I come here to practice, you can rent the smaller studios, so we are going to mine." She explained.

"So we're dancing?"

"Nope!" She smiled. They got off the elevator and headed towards one of the many doors lining the hallway they arrived in.

"Clarity?" A short brunette called as she came out into the hall. Clarity tensed for a short second before a slightly forced smile grew on her face.

"Melody?" Clarity exclaimed, moving her hair out of her face.

"Oh my god! You're alive! You haven't been here very often lately, What have you been doing-" She stopped when her eyes met Steve's her face immediately coloured.

"Oh. This is what you've been doing, isn't it?" Melody finished.

"Uh... Yeah. His name is Steve, we're kind of dating."

"Nice to meet you Melody." Steve smiled politely, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too..." Melody replied openly checking Steve out.

"So anyway were just about to go to my studio so..." Clarity trailed off gesturing towards the doors.

"Okay, See you later Clarity!" Melody smiled at Clarity giving her a thumbs up as she went on her way.

Clarity pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened one of the doors. They stepped inside, and Clarity shut the door behind them. Steve eyed the room suspiciously; There was a wall that was just a mirror with a bar in front of it. But more concerning than that was the large mat on the floor with coloured dots on it and the bottles of paint sitting next to it.

"We are playing messy Twister! It's real easy you just spin the spinner thingy then do what it says. Who ever falls first is the loser. All we have to do is put the paint on the dots!" Clarity handed Steve one of the paint bottles, and they began to put the colors down.

"I'm slightly scared. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Steve asked as they finished.

"Of course it is! What, are you scared you'll lose?" She smirked. Steve gave her a playful glare and laughed.

"That's what you always say, But remember that one time you tried to teach me to knit, and we ended up cleaning yarn out of trees? Or that other time you thought it was a good idea to take a walk in the park and I ended up having to save you from angry swans?" Steve protested even though he always had a great time.

"Steve, that was the past. This time it really is a great idea!"

"You always say that too." Steve said. Clarity frowned at him then she got the look on her face that said she was up to something. Before Steve could do anything Clarity began to pout.

"But Steveeeeee." She whined.

"No, Stop. That's not fair." Steve blushed slightly and looked away.

"Please?" She said softly stepping closer to him and giving him the saddest kicked puppy face Steve has ever seen.

"... Why do I always end up agreeing to these things?" Steve sighed though there was a grin on his face.

"Because it's impossible to say no to me!" Her face immediately light up and she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

And so the games begun. As it turns out Clarity was great at it. Not only was she flexible but she also wasn't afraid to take advantage of the various positions they ended up in. Though many times she ended up laughing to had and fell over. They were both a mess, covered in many different colors. But towards the end things got a little... heated.

Once again they had fallen, Clarity landing on top of Steve in a heap of laughter. In the midst of laughing Steve pulled Clarity in for kiss. Grabbing her waist as he began to attempt to sit up but struggling because the of the slippery paint. Clarity couldn't stop giggling as Steve finally got them into a stable position. His back was against the wall and Clarity was practically straddling him. What started off as playful kisses soon progressed into something more. Their eyes met for just a moment too long. The desire between them was tangible. Steve pulled her in once again. They had kissed before but some how this was different. Instead of the slow and meaningful kisses this was one full of raw desire. Clarity moaned as Steve's tongue glided over hers, kissing him back with pure needed. Steve decided he liked that ound and would try to find ways to get her to make it more often.

They continued on like this for a while, their hans finding their way under each others shirts. Steve discovering Clarity's neck was very sensitive and leaving a few marks there in that process. Eventually before things got to far Clarity decided it was time to clean up. Which only ended in wat can be described as a mop war. But at least they got the paint of the floor, and themselves.

* * *

After getting completely soaked they went back to Steve's apartment to change. Clarity had gotten uncharacteristically quiet when she suggested going back and accidentally referred to Steve's apartment as "home". Now they had changed and Clarity was sitting on the couch in the living room staring despondently at the ground. Steve had his arm around her trying to discover what was wrong. Steve had been shocked when Clrity had said it, but he had also been happy. Growing up he never had a place to really call home and the fact that Clarity considered her home was with him made his unreasonably happy. Because he felt the same way too. But Clarity had seemingly shut down, and Steve had no idea what to do. She had never done this before.

"Steve...You know you've told me so much about your past. I guess it's time to repay the favor." She gripped his hand tightly still not looking up from the floor. Steve silently waited for a response.

"I lived in a place very far away from here... In a war zone. I was only about 5 when my town was attacked. My parents died trying to get me to safety. Not many of the townspeople survived..." Clarity tried to ignore the flood of memories fighting to resurface. Her grip on his hand tightened, leaving indents of her long nails in his skin. Steve looked at her with a look of sorrow.

"Clarity... I'm so sorry." Was all he could say.

"It's okay... Anyway what was left of my town was moved to another place. It was very nice. I was adopted by a wonderful family, They had two sons. But... When I was 15 the place became dangerous and this time all of my people had to spilt up. I was sent to America. For about six months I lived with a foster family. They were nice and all. Then one day, yet again, I was moved. This time I was taken by a man who ran a very corrupt company. He was a drunk and abusive. He used me... Sold me to get other company's secrets." Clarity took a deep breath, one tear falling down her face.

"From the age of 15 to 20 that man used me. Under his control I became a model. To get the secrets of the richest most famous millionaires. They even tried to send me after Tony Stark, but I escaped before then. These past three years I've spent off the radar... So I've never really had a home before Steve. Ever. And now I'm scared. Steve, I'm getting to attacked to you. I never let myself get this close to someone. I can't trust anyone, I've been used too many times. But Steve, With you it's different. I might actually be able to be happy. But I don't know if I can let myself do this... I'm scared." Clarity finally cracked years of pent up emotions. All Steve could do was hold her as she sobbed.

They stayed like that for a long time. Until finally her sobs faded and she let out a deep sigh. Then began to laugh.

"... Thank you Steve." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's no problem. I'll always be here if you want to talk." He replied.

"Now I'm hungry. Have I taken you to Taco Bueno before?" Clarity quickly moved on. She hated talking about and dealing with her emotions.

"No. Are they even open? It's 11 at night."

"Good thing about fast food chains? They're literally open all the time." Clarity grinned.

"So they're Mexican right? I've never really had Mexican food before." Steve said.

"Uh... Well more like Americanized Mexican. Like Tex-mex. I'll take you somewhere with real Mexican food later. I'm craving Taco Bueno." Clarity just shook him off and grabbed her purse. She looped her arm in his and walked him out the door.

"Wanna take my motorcycle?" Steve teased.

"You just like it when I cling to you." Clarity said tensing. The motorcycle terrified her. Too fast, too vulnerable.

"Guilty as charged." Steve smirked.

"Oh god I hate you. Lets just get this over with." She said hopping on behind Steve and nearly leaving bruise with the tightness of her grip around his waist.

* * *

They spent about an hour eating in Taco Bueno before all hell broke loose. What started as an innocent food fight ended up with shards tortilla chips embedded in the ceiling. But come on, Steve sometimes forgets he's a super human it isn't his fault. The management and staff were pissed and security was called but then... It happened.

"How the fuck did we embed chips into the ceiling? That's a fucking accomplishment." Clarity laughed earning a glare from the manager. Clarity laughed while she tried to fight the pain of spicy Mexican cheese in her eye. She wasn't much better off than Steve. Both were covered in an assortment of Mexican food. Clarity personally thought "exploded nacho" was a good look for Steve.

"Sir, I really am sorry, I will help clean it up." Steve reasoned with the police officer when a gasp rang out.

"That's Captain America! I knew I recognized him!" One of the female staff members squealed. Que the phones. Instagram, Twitter, all in a matter of seconds. People fawning over Steve. Clarity Grabbed Steve's elbow and whispered quickly in his ear.

"Just follow my lead." She then proceeded to jump into Steve's arms.

"You have super speed right?" She grinned as the crowd murmured around them.

"Yeah but..."

"Just do it Steve!"

And so that is how they ended up on Steve's motor cycle speeding away.

"Steve! Go left, Left, right, left, right, Then U turn!" Clarity yelled.

"What?"

"Just do it! So we'll lose the paparazzi!"

So after driving around like crazy people they finally ended up back in Steve's apartment. That's when they got a call.

* * *

"Rogers it is 1 am. Tell me why the fuck you thought it was a good idea to have a food fight with your little girlfriend?" Fury glared at Steve from the tablet Steve was holding as they engaged in their video call.

"Really, Sir, I was just having fun. I apologize. But I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my personal life."

"Your personal life? I'm sorry Rogers, but it is my business when the first the public hears from Captain America after Manhattan is him massacring a fast food restaurant at fucking 1 am!"

"Nicky-poo, Calm down it w my idea." Clarity said easily swiping the tablet from Steve to smile down at Fury.

"... You have got to be fucking kidding me. Claire?" Fury looked murderous.

"Actually it's Clarity now." She grinned.

"I swear to god, the avengers are already a time bomb by themselves. With your crazy disappearing for 3 years ass it will only get worse. I can't stop you but I sure as hell can warn you. Don't fucking hurt my team again. Got it?" Fury said taking a long sigh.

"I promise. Really Nicky, I've changed. And I don't get a 'wow its great to see you!' after 3 years off the map? I'm wounded." Clarity said dramatically. Steve looked at her questioningly

"You know Fury?" Steve raised n eyebrow.

"I told you, I was sent after Tony Stark. I just kind of left out the part where we were close associates. No big deal." Clarity laughed.

"Close associates? Close associates my ass. They were-" Fury began but was cut off when larity hit the end call button.

"Well that was fun!" Clarity beamed, but Steve could tell her smile was forced.

"There's more you're not telling me." Steve stated. Clarity sighed a dark look passing over her face.

"Yes... There is. But that's for another day. Let's just go to sleep? I'm tired."

They slowly migrated to their bed. They had been sleeping in the same bed together, but they hadn't had sex. Clarity always tried to subtly stop when they came close, and Steve respected that. He didn't want to rush things, plus he wouldn't be lying if he admitted he was a little scared. Especially after today, after learning this beautiful woman had been through so much, He doesn't want to hurt her. She's already been hurt enough.

Tonight Clarity lay curled into Steve's chest. Silent tears running down her face. Steve rubbed what he thought would be comforted circles on her back. Both of them suffered from nightmares. Steve's reasons were obvious, but he had never known the reason for Clarity's. Now that he did, it angered him. How could anyone make such a beautiful soul suffer like this? He knew his anger was pointless, but it still ate at his heart. He wanted Clarity to be happy, he wanted to protect her. He couldn't imagine all she had been through. Though she hadn't fought in an actual war like Steve had, she had certainly faced her own battles.

Though Steve still had his questions. There were a lot of blanks that weren't being filled in. Like where she was from, Steve could tell there was more to it, from the wistful look in her eyes. For a few moments she seemed to age many years beyond the ones he had lived. She had been through things Steve was afraid to imagine. Also,She seemed to have a deeper connection with Stark than she was letting on. Sure they hadn't gotten along very well but they did save the world together. But that didn't stop the slight anger he felt that Stark might know her better than he does. Stark was a good man at heart, but Steve knew his reputation with women. But he tried to clear his thoughts as Clarity drifted to sleep.

She could often sense when he was worked up and asked him to think quietly even though he had said nothing at all. She was amazingly intuitive. Steve sometimes liked to pretend she was a mind reader because he figured those would exist by now and was slightly disappointed they didn't. Steve began to regulate his breath with Clarity to stoop his train of thoughts and just be in the feel the welcome weight of her on his side. The soft fabric of her pajamas, her slow breaths. A happiness filled his heart that he had never really experienced before. He had only known this woman for a month, but he felt like he had known her for years.. They just meshed together so well. Steve wouldn't lie, he really hoped they'd have a future together. He couldn't imagine finding someone who fit him better than Clarity.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. It was pure and innocent. They were happy together, and soon their happiness would be tested But they would stay together, they had too. They needed each other. Though they haven't realized it yet. Steve and Clarity were good for each other but with good comes bad. Hopefully it would serve to bring them together. Because while they were in each others arms they were the strongest. Without each other they'd be lost. They met at the right time, at a point in their life where they needed someone to discover themselves with. Finally,they will each get the happiness they so badly deserve. Though it doesn't come without a cost, they surely will be able to overcome it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you still friends with that guy who's car you hit me with?" Steve wondered

"Yeah, that's how I make friends, Steve. I hit people with their cars." Clarity laughed sarcastically.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm pretty glad you hit me with a truck." Steve grinned.

"That's how I pick up guys. I should write a book. "How to pick up guys 1 simple step." You don't have to be sexy or play hard to get. Just hit them with your friends truck and hope they don't die." Clarity smirked, and Steve laughed.

"But really I didn't think after hitting you with a truck any of this would happen. It was only like a month ago, but it feels like it's been years."

* * *

It was just another night. Same as always, even though she was no longer involved with the man who had sold her for five years, There was only one way she knew how to make money. Boy, She was good at it too. Made lots of money, quick and easy, for a small price. She had finished up with her client and was driving herself home in his truck, him in the passenger seat, drunk out of his senses. But she just ignored him, she had her cash, she didn't care what happened to him.

Her tight green dress was slightly torn, her heels lay in the floor board. Her make up smeared a little and her eyes as dead as always. Her only escape was dancing, She loved to dance. Her thoughts were cut off when she saw a man directly in front of the truck. She tried to slam the brakes, but it was too late. She closed her eyes expecting to hear a large thud and screams. Instead hood of the car crumpled like it was a made of paper, and the passenger door hung on the hinges. She had to climb through the window to get out as her door wouldn't open. Her client was now definitely sobered up.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed eyeing the man because he was just fucking standing there. Like he didn't even move, it was like he was made of metal. The tall blonde man showed more concern for her well being though.

"Wait, just one fucking second. I just hit you with a truck. You are completely fine! I just watched the gashes on your arm heal almost completely and it has only been like two minutes. What in the actual fuck." She exclaimed as her client, Brad, Began to yell at her from the truck.

"... Holy shit. I JUST HIT CAPTAIN AMERICA WITH A TRUCK. I AM GOING TO HELL. Oh god I am so so so sorry. You just like saved the earth a year ago, and this is how I repay you. Hitting you with a truck. Great, what a good citizen I am." She frantically paced back and forth. Brad, upon hearing this news, promptly started his almost totaled truck and drove off. Clarity scoffed, at least he had her purse and money. He could have her shoes. She was too busy having a slight mental break down because she just hit her childhood hero **WITH A TRUCK.**

"Hey, It's really fine. I mean I have been through worse." He smiled trying to put her at ease. He tried to hide the fact he was captivated by her.

"Yeah well... Holy Hell." She said finally giving him a full once over. Her cheeks stained bright red.

"Just uh give me a second." She put her back to him and took a few deep breaths. Then turned around again.

"Are you sure you're okay miss?" He asked trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Yeah. Just peachy. I just hit a man with a truck. I'm a little shaken up, and the fact you are not all broken and bloody is a little disconcerting." she laughed warily. He began to speak again, but she cut him off.

"Why don't we go to my apartment and have coffee? I'm pretty shaken up and don't want to be alone. Plus I hit you with a car you deserve some coffee." she grinned shyly.

"Why not? What is it you kids say these days "Yolo" or something? Besides I haven't made any real friends that aren't superheroes in this century yet." He smiled.

"I am not a kid, I'm 23. Also,I just heard Captain America say yolo. My life is complete. So lets go have coffee!" She laughed hooking her arm with his and leading him to her apartment.

* * *

"I still can't believe you said yolo. That is pretty life changing." She said looking like her mind has just been blown. Steve just shook his head and laughed.

"I guess it's good I hit you with a truck but we could've met in better circumstances."

"Not in one that would leave such a lasting impression." Steve shrugged. Clarity laughed and curled into his side. She seemed so small as Steve wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer. Her small hands clutched his shirt as she leaned into his touch. She let out a shaky breath.

"Clarity?"

"Just hold me. Please?" Her normally boisterous voice was soft like falling snow flakes in the dead of winter. She soon fell asleep that way, her face in a slight frown as unpleasant dreams. Which only caused her to nuzzle in closer to Steve. If there was one thing Clarity loved more than pasta, which she absolutely adored, it was cuddling. Which Steve had no issue with. But he wasn't okay with her nightmares. If only there was something he could do...

* * *

"Mother? Father?" The young girl cried out as people frantically ran around her. Her eyes wide and intelligent, her poise and grace of one much older than herself. Behind all that though she was still a young girl.

"There you are! My daughter you must hide, I will take you somewhere safe and you must stay there." Her mother ran up to her scooping her in her arms.

"Where is father?"

"He is fighting, Protecting us." Her Mother explained as she ran faster. The young girl heard screaming around her and watched as her people fell, impaled with bullets.

"Mother, I am scared." She said in a hushed tone.

"I know my child, but do not fret, all will be well." Her Mother soothed, but the girl could hear the panic in her mother's voice. Then a man came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Mother is that...?" She asked her mother nodded and ran towards him. Then suddenly a rain of bullet came down upon her. Her mother fell, but still held her tight.

"Please! Protect my daughter!" Her mother gasped at the man. He nodded and picked the girl up.

"Mother! No! No, this can't..." the girl broke off sobbing. Then he father ran over. He kissed her on the forehead.

"You will be taken somewhere safe. Trust in me, I give you my word. All will be well. Your mother has died an honourable death, protecting her young. I will save us all then you can return." At this she only sobbed harder. As the man took off with her she watched over his shoulder her father fall as her mother. There were too many people, too many noises, too much despair.

* * *

"Clarity! It's only a dream, please wake up."

"Mother! Father! Release me, Send me back! I can fight..." Her voice took on an inflection only used when she talked in her sleep. It made Steve wonder where she was really from, Clearly it wasn't America. Clarity jolted awake confused and scared but then realized what had happened.

"Clarity?"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Steve frowned and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay." He said. She sighed and hugged him back.

"Have we been sleeping all day?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled.

"Good, I like to sleep." She smiled lightly and put her arm around his waist.

"Have I ever told you about my brothers?" She asked holding back a yawn.

"No, but I'd love to her about them." Steve said jumping at the opportunity for her to open up to him.

"Well the oldest is very courageous. He will love his family no matter what. He had an appetite that rivals yours. He has a lot of responsibilities... His father is old and I wish I could go visit. But I can not. He is brave, sometimes arrogant, but he is wise. He was a great brother." She smiled her face alight with memories.

"My other brother... He is amazing. One of the greatest souls I've ever met. He is so intelligent, but he was bullied growing up. Things got really bad... He tried to kill himself. Now he is locked away. We used to go on these wonderful adventures together. I miss him so much." Her smile remained but her eyes were sad.

"I would love to meet them..."

"Oh I know the oldest would like you. Not the other though... He doesn't believe in heroes."

* * *

Clarity nearly gave herself a heart attack when Steve walked into their kitchen. It was around 2 am, and Clarity indulged in the late hours of the morning, when no one else was around.

"You know, I don't mind you drinking." Steve sighed. Clarity didn't say anything.

"Some people forget that the serum improved my senses. I can feel it every time you leave the bed. I can smell the alcohol from our room. Why are you hiding this from me?" Steve frowned. Clarity sighed setting one of the bottles on the island. The bottle was a beautifully crafted clear glass bottle with no label. The liquid inside was a deep amber color.

"Because, I hate drinking front of people." was all Clarity said getting out to glasses pouring her one and another for Steve.

"There's something else too."

"Yeah... There is. I'm ashamed. I drink, a lot. I don't want you to look at me badly." She averted her eyes.

"That's not all of it." Steve looked slightly angry. Clarity didn't respond.

"You never tell me anything. On the rare occasion you do, you're vague about it. Why? What's so bad about you that you have to hide it? I can see it eating away at you, Clarity!" Steve snapped.

"... I just want to start fresh. There are some things about me that I can't tell you. Not yet anyway but I never lie to you Steve. I tell you as much as I can." She slid his glass towards him.

"Steve I really like you. I know I don't deserve you but... My past, who I am, is hard to explain. I promise I'll tell you everything, Just not now." She looked scared. Steve sighed and picked up the glass Clarity gave to him.

"You know I can't get drunk, right?" Steve smiled wryly.

"Trust me, you've never had anything like this before." She smiled back.

"What is it?"

"The ale of the gods." She smirked as Steve took a sip. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't ask anymore questions. It wouldn't be until the next morning when Steve woke up with a hangover that he realized that whatever Clarity had given him had indeed got him drunk. He was aware maybe he should be a little wary, Clarity was keeping a lot of secrets, plus somehow managed to get him drunk which should be impossible, but he really wasn't. For some reason he trusted her. Whether that is a good or bad decision is still up for debate.

* * *

Steve and Clarity did have time apart. Steve did things with SHIELD and Clarity was a dancer. She often taught a class from from time to timeas well. Today she was teaching a new ballet routine to her lovely class. She loved dancing. She was gracefully dancing en Pointe, her class watched mesmerized. She danced with grace and passion.

"uh Miss Clarity." One of her students interrupted.

"Yes?" She smiled kindly

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"What?" She looked around and saw Steve standing in the doorway

"Oh! Steve, Hi! What are you doing here?" She chuckled nervously.

"I finished up at SHIELD early. Thought I'd come visit, I've never seen you really dance before." He smiled.

"Right okay. Well, Class I guess it's time to pack up. See you this Wednesday." She smiled as the girls in her class fawned over Steve.

"Oh uh, Victoria? Can you stay for a second?" She asked one of her students. She was no more than 15 years old, curly black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded a look of anxiety passing over her face.

"Did you tell your Mother yet?" Clarity asked softly putting a hand on the young girls shoulder. Victoria immediately burst into tears.

"I can't! She'll hate me! She'll kick me out!" She sobbed.

"Sweet heart if she does that, which she probably wont, You will always have a place with me. But you need to tell her, soon you won't be able to hide it." She said pulling her into a hug.

"You don't understand! If I keep it I'll have to quit dancing. Also what about school? My whole life will change!"

"Sweetie, It's your choice to keep you child or not. I will be here for you no matter what. And believe it or not I do understand. When I was you age I was pregnant too." She said a look of sadness crossing over her face.

"... Did you keep it?" Victoria asked quietly.

"Yes, She was amazing. I loved her very much. It was hard, but it was worth it." She swallowed the lump in her throat and managed a weak smile.

"What happened to her?" Victoria's eyes looking into Clarity's. The young girl look terrified, but Clarity could see maturity in her eyes. Something that reminded her of herself when she was that young.

"... She died two years ago. She was four, almost five, but enough about me. The one I'm concerned about is you, Victoria." She smiled.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. You need to tell your mom though. I could be there with you if you really need me. I will do whatever you need to be healthy and happy." She hugged the girl tighter.

"Thank you... Can we do it together? Like maybe this weekend?" She asked nervously.

"Of course. Call me to tell me the exact date, Okay?" Clarity smiled pulling away.

"Thank you so much." Victoria smiled.

"See you later, take care of yourself, alright?" Clarity stepped back from Victoria grasping her hand in comfort.

"I will. Bye." With that Victoria left nodding briefly at Steve who stood still in the doorway.

"Clarity, you had a daughter?" Steve looked confused but also sad.

"... Her name was Teresa Marie." She said quietly.

"Are you okay?" He was very concerned.

"Yeah... It's been almost three years. You learn to live with it." Her eyes betrayed her though, the tears spilling from her eyes. Steve pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. You've been through so much. I'm so sorry." Steve whispered. Clarity sobbed into Steve's shoulder. He whispered softly in her ear, sweet nothings, until her sobbing stopped.

"I'll be here, I won't let anything hurt you."

"Thank you." She looked broken. She kissed Steve lightly and began to clean up to clean up the room. Steve frowning behind her, This poor girl has suffered so much. Steve wanted to protect her, She's been through too much. His heart broke for her sorrows, he could only hope to lessen her pain.

* * *

"Steve for the last time, Flying cars are a terrible idea. That's why they aren't a thing." She huffed.

"But I was so sure they'd exist." Steve pouted.

"Seriously, Car wrecks suck now. Plus road rage is terrible. Can you imagine that is a car that flies? Everything would be ten times worse! Some things just shouldn't be done." She insisted.

"You have a point." He nodded.

"Of course I do, I'm a genius!"

"You keep telling yourself that." He teased. She scoffed and shoved him.

"You're just jealous, Old man!"

"You really want to go there?" He raised his eyebrow

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed. Steve tried to shove her playfully back, but she was quick. They ended up having a play fight. Clarity literally dancing her way out of Steve's attempts to defeat her.

"I'm a dancer Steve! You'll never beat me!" She laughed as Steve finally got her pinning her to the floor.

"I think I win." He smiled.

"Only because I let you!" She said trying to squirm out from under him. Then suddenly her lips were on his in a heated kiss. Steve kissed back on impulse, and she took her chance. Flipping herself on top of Steve, She successfully defeated him.

"Ha! I win!" She crossed her arms smugly.

"You cheated!"

"No, I just conveniently took advantage of you. There is a difference." She laughed sliding off of him, taking his hand to help him up.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm amazing!" She giggled.

* * *

"I swear, That is the third blanket you've knit this month!" Steve said astonished.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" She insisted as she began to cast off.

"I think we need to have an intervention. You're addicted to knitting." Steve said seriously.

"I could stop anytime I want!" She claimed.

"Okay then, Stop. No knitting for two weeks." He challenged.

"I can do that! After I finish this..." She mumbled.

And that is how Steve almost went insane. Clarity was so grumpy and bored it was disastrous.

"Steve! Steve! Hey STEVE!" She shirked

"What?!"

"I have so much free time now, Look at what I made!" She gestured to the terrifying looking object in her lap.

"What is that?" Steve looked slightly terrified.

"You know how it's so annoying when you need a pencil, but you're too lazy to get up and find one?" She grinned practically jumping up and down.

"No I really don't." He said cautiously.

"Well now you'll never have that problem again! PENCIL BOT ACTIVATE." The machine began to literally fire pencils across the room at high speeds, some impaling the walls.

"Ha! Isn't that amazing!" She laughed slightly forced. She was almost literally vibrating now.

"... I am worried for your state of mind."

"You're just jealous. Don't worry pencil bot, I love you." She mumbled hugging it close as it stopped firing pencils. Steve could've swore it let out a happy beep, but that was insane robots didn't have emotions.

After several pointless and deadly inventions were made Steve gave up. Clarity needed to knit, He understood now. He would never take it away from her again. He is still traumatized from the "shower helper" she built. It was not helpful. Not at all. In fact, it was rather painful and... a little handsy.

* * *

Clarity was trying to find the perfect outfit to wear while Steve showered. She was flipping out a little because nothing seemed to be working. She kept telling herself she looked terrible. Eventually after obsessing over every small detail she finally got it right. She began to put on her make up when he door bell rang. She jumped effectively stabbing herself in the eye with her mascara wand.

"Ow! god damn it!" She exclaimed.

"Clarity, Can you get the door?" Steve yelled over the shower.

"Yeah, It's probably just some girl scouts or something. She went into the main room and opened the door. She froze, drawing in a sharp breath. She was suddenly aware of everything going on around her. The sounds, the smells, anything to distract her from what she was seeing right now.

"Claire?" The man said emotion over coming his voice. His face froze in shock.

"... Tony?"


End file.
